wweallstarfandomcom-20200215-history
WWE All Stars roster
WWE All Stars roster is a complete listing of all WWE Legends and WWE Superstars that comprise WWE All Stars. Roster }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | } | Big Show | Tampa, Florida }} | | 485 lbs. | TKO Punch | }} |- align="center" | | Chris Jericho | Winnipeg, Manitoba}} | | 226 lbs. | Codebreaker | }} |- align="center" | | | Chicago, Illinois }} | | 222 lbs. | Go To Sleep | }} |- align="center" | | Cody Rhodes | Charlotte, North Carolina }} | | 223 lbs. | Cross Rhodes | }} |- align="center" | | Drew McIntyre | Ayr, Scotland }} | | | Future Shock | }} |- align="center" | | Edge | Toronto, Ontario }} | | 241 lbs. | Spear | }} |- align="center" | | Jack Swagger | Perry, Oklahoma }} | | 260 lbs. | Ankle Lock | }} |- align="center" | | John Cena | W. Newbury, Massachusetts }} | | 240 lbs. | Attitude Adjustment | }} |- align="center" | | John Morrison | Los Angeles, California }} | | 223 lbs. | Starship Pain | }} |- align="center" | | Kane | | | 323 lbs. | Chokeslam from Hell | }} |- align="center" | | Kofi Kingston | Ghana, West Africa }} | | 221 lbs. | SOS | }} |- align="center" | | Mark Henry | Silsbee, Texas }} | | 392 lbs. | World's Strongest Slam | }} |- align="center" | | | Cleveland, Ohio }} | | 231 lbs. | Skull Crushing Finale | }} |- align="center" | | Randy Orton | St. Louis, Missouri }} | | 245 lbs. | RKO | }} |- align="center" | | Rey Mysterio | San Diego, California }} | | 175 lbs. | 619 | }} |- align="center" | | R-Truth | Charlotte, North Carolina}} | | 235 lbs. | Lie Detector | }} |- align="center" | | Sheamus | Dublin, Ireland }} | | 272 lbs. | High Cross | }} |- align="center" | | Ted DiBiase | W. Palm Beach, Florida }} | | 235 lbs. | Dream Street | }} |- align="center" | | Triple H | Greenwich, Connecticut }} | | 255 lbs. | Pedigree | }} |- align="center" | | | Death Valley }} | | 299 lbs. | Tombstone | }} |- align="center" | | Andre the Giant | Grenoble, France }} | | 540 lbs. | Lifting Headbutt | }} |- align="center" | | Big Boss Man | Cobb County, Georgia}} | | 305 lbs. | Boss Man Slam | }} |- align="center" | | Bret "Hit Man" Hart | Calgary, Alberta }} | | 234 lbs. | Sharpshooter | }} |- align="center" | | Dusty Rhodes | Austin, Texas }} | | 302 lbs. | Bionic Elbow | }} |- align="center" | | Eddie Guerrero | El Paso, Texas }} | | 228 lbs. | Frogsplash | }} |- align="center" | | Honky Tonk Man | Memphis, Tennessee }} | | 247 lbs. | Shake, Rattle and Roll | }} |- align="center" | | Hulk Hogan | Venice Beach, California }} | | 302 lbs. | Jumping Leg Drop | }} |- align="center" | | Jake Roberts | Stone Mountain, Georgia }} | | 249 lbs. | DDT | }} |- align="center" | | Jerry "The King" Lawler | Memphis, Tennessee }} | | 243 lbs. | Piledriver | }} |- align="center" | | Jimmy Snuka | The Fiji Islands }} | | 250 lbs. | Superfly Splash | }} |- align="center" | | Michael "P.S." Hayes | Badstreet U.S.A. in Atlanta, Georgia}} | | 255 lbs. | DDT | }} |- align="center" | | '''Million Dollar Man | Palm Beach, Florida }} | | 260 lbs. | Million Dollar Dream | }} |- align="center" | | Mr. Perfect | Robbinsdale, Minnesota }} | | 257 lbs. | Perfect-Plex | }} |- align="center" | | Randy Savage | Sarasota, Florida }} | | 237 lbs. | Flying Elbow Drop | }} |- align="center" | | Ricky Steamboat | Honolulu, Hawaii }} | | 237 lbs. | Top Rope Karate Chop | }} |- align="center" | | Road Warrior Animal | Chicago, Illinois }} | | 285 lbs. | Powerslam | }} |- align="center" | | Road Warrior Hawk | Chicago, Illinois }} | | 275 lbs. | Diving Clothesline | }} |- align="center" | | | Miami, Florida }} | | 275 lbs. | Rock Bottom | }} |- align="center" | | Roddy Piper | Glasgow, Scotland }} | | 232 lbs. | Sleeper Hold | }} |- align="center" | | Sgt. Slaughter | Parris Island, South Carolina }} | | 300 lbs. | Cobra Clutch | }} |- align="center" | | Shawn Michaels | San Antonio, Texas }} | | 225 lbs. | Sweet Chin Music | }} |- align="center" | | Steve Austin | Victoria, Texas }} | | 252 lbs. | Stone Cold Stunner | }} |- align="center" | | Ultimate Warrior | | | 275 lbs. | Gorilla Press Slam | }} |} |} Category:WWE All Stars Roster Category:WWE All Stars